


Just a Taste

by wings128



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all the fault of Sam's damn jeans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [big_heart_june](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=big_heart_june).



> Inspired by comments in an LJ post of big_heart_june's, those damn!jeans and this gif (credit unknown) ;D 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1343.photobucket.com/user/Wings128/media/Gifs/108_zpsd8774940.gif.html)  
> 

Dean drops to his knees, yanks down the jeans that've been driving him fucking crazy with every little _innocent_ wiggle Sam makes. He slides the tip of his tongue all the way down his baby brother's crack. Sam's dropped the notepad, is leaning further over to grip the metal rail at the head of the bed; arms supporting his weight, long back flexing at the awkward angle. 

Dean grins, scratching his stubble on the sensitive curves of that peach of an arse, as Sam pushes onto his brother's tongue with a shuddery _yesss_ that trips and teases down Dean's spine; strikes at the base of his own hard and eager cock, where it's still imprisoned by unrelenting denim. 

Sam's circling his hips, shifting his feet and arching into the gentle rasp of Dean's calloused touch.

 _"Deeeean!"_ he moans as Dean's knowing fingertips caress in gentle, oh-so-gentle, strokes from his hole down to the soft swell of his balls.

Dean pulls back, watches how his touch makes Sam tremble, how each twitch of muscle and shiver of smooth golden skin telegraphs his brother's need for him, for Dean; for the sense of repletion and safety that comes from being loved by the one person, who'll literally give _anything_ for you.

"I gotcha Sammy, I gotcha," Dean murmurs through the craving lust and scorching need that's frying his defences, as he pulls his lover wide, and licks into the pouting pinkness that is all _Sam._


End file.
